The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in managing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to sorting and categorizing data.
Data are values of variables, which typically belong to a set of items. Examples of data include numbers and characters, which may describe a quantity or quality of a subject. Other data can be processed to generate a picture or other depiction of the subject. Data management is the development and execution of architectures, policies, practices and procedures that manage the data lifecycle needs of an enterprise. Examples of data management include storing data in a manner that allows for efficient future data retrieval of the stored data.